the_adventures_of_the_crimson_companyfandomcom-20200214-history
Keep on the Shadowfell
Each for their own reasons, the fledgling members of what was to become the Crimson Company took up a request from High Priest of the Temple of Ted in the village of Wildrun, Father Frederickson, to investigate strange incidents and rumours of cultist activity near the town of Winterhaven to the South. Not long after they set out they were attacked by Kobolds, though they were no match for the company and were quickly despatched. After a day or so travelling they reached the town of Winterhaven, where they took rooms at Wrafton's Inn. The proprietor, Salvana Wrafton and many of the patrons in the Inn knew nothing of any cult activity in the area but it was clear that there was a problem with kobold attacks. After some further questioning they managed to get some information out of Ninaran a local and rather unfriendly Ranger, who suggested that there were indeed cultists working in the area and that the Kobolds were in league with them. She suggested that if they infiltrated their lair the company would may find out more information. The company set out for the Kobold lair following directions given to them by Ninaran. Along the way, you were ambushed by Kobolds but again, they proved no match for the bol adventurers. Making their way to the Kobold lair, they tricked some of the guards away and swiftly despatched the rest. They fought your way to the lair of the Kobold leader, a goblin named Irontooth. Upon defeating him, a note signed 'Kalarel' indicating that there was a spy in Winterhaven who had warned to be on the lookout for travellers in the area but that it would likely not matter, the rift would soon be opened. The company also found a fine set of Dwarven Chainmail which appeared to be encahnted with powerful magics. Returning to the town, they found it decidedly on edge. Fields that should still have had workers in them were deserted, villagers skittered about and hurried from door to door and those they spoke to said they could not explain it but that they had an uneasy feeling in their bones. Speaking with the village sage, Valthrun the Prescient, the adventurers gained some insight into the Keep on Shadowfell, the rift and the tragic story of Sir Keegan and his order of Paladins. He suggested that if they had found evidence that someone was attempting to re-open the rift they should speak to Lord Ernest Padraig, the lord of the town. Having gained an audience with him, the party explained what they had found and he offered them a reward of 250GP to investigate and, if necessary, put and end to any threat there. He also indicated any treasure you found in the ruins of the keep was yours. After a small stop to resupply, they set out for the ruins of Shadowfell Keep. As they approached the ruins the air fell still and all sounds of life from the surrounding forest disappeared. Descending the stairs, the party confronted and killed the goblin guards there. The top level of the dungeon was explored and the Goblin Chieftain Balgron the Fat slain - freeing the goblin Splug in the process. The horrific blue slime that had infested the caves below the keep was also discovered and slain. Moving on, the Crypts of Shadow and the tomb of Sir Keegan himself were found below the keep's ruins. After convincing him of their honest and goodly intent, Sir Keegan granted you his sword, Aecris, as well as access to the boon of Bahumat in the shape of 5 silver and platinum dragon statues. The Crimson Company then made their way down to the second level of the Keep's dungeon, closer still to the impending confrontation with Kalarel. The lower levels were cleared of the undead infestation and the hobgoblin henchmen whereupon the party decided to rest and regroup to heal their wounds. Berzeli and Robyn awakened troubled following a strange dream in which Valthrun could be heard begging for their aid while undead attacked the town of Winterhaven. Fearing that any delay would enable Kalarel to re-open the rift and unleash whatever manner of evil was contained within it upon the world, they pressed on regardless. Fighting their way past the horde of zombies and other undead, they stumbled into a grim, shadowy cathedral. Here the party were set upon by an Acolyte of Orcus, aided by two magical constructs of armour. Following a fierce battle, the acolyte lay slain and the magical constructs shattered. The brave adventurers descended into a nightmare. In the cavern below, a huge statue of the ram headed demon, Orcus, stood opposite the shadow rift. The surface of the rift roiled and shifted like water and shadowy clawed limbs strained against the barrier, threatening to break free. Across the room in front of a stone altar, Kalarel stood murmuring in prayer. A titanic struggle ensued, leaving Robyn seriously injured and Chip teetering on the brink of death. So it was, when all hope seemed lost, that Daryll, Paladin of Ted, did draw upon the holy power of his order, delivering a mighty blow of righteous fury. Kalarel was struck down and his animated undead minions crumbled to dust. Kalarel's body was dragged away into the rift before Robyn sealed it. You discovered a crumbled note in Kalarels book containing reference to some kind of scripture relating to Orcus. While leaving the tomb, Ser Keegan's sword along with the amulets of his deceased children were returned to his tomb. Once this was done, the items vanished and a long sighing wind marked Ser Keegan's passing to his final rest, the rift closed and his duty now fulfilled. The return to Winterhaven was more sombre - the undead had indeed attacked aided by Kalarel's spy in the village, the treacherous Elf Ninaran. Although the attack had been repelled, the Winterhaven miltia had suffered heavy losses and Lord Padraig himself was killed in the attack, slain by an arrow as he and the miltia held the gate while the villagers sought refuge. Ninaran fled unharmed after the attack was repelled. Those who lost loved ones in the attack regarded the Crimson Company with a mixture of bitterness and gratitude. The others realise the tough choice that was made and the great good the Company performed. The party departed Winterhaven soon afterwards and returned to Father Frederickson in Wildrun. He thanked them for their efforts and promised to look into the scripture that was found. He did explain that it seemed to refer to Orcus' lost artefacts of power: the Sword of Orcus, The Scythe of Orcus and the Wand of Orcus. Finally he said that the temple had received invites to a ball being held by Lord Beckenwith of Minnongate, South along the merchants road past Winterhaven. Daryll agreed to be the temple representative at the ball and the rest of the Crimson Company agreed to accompany him. Category:Adventures